


Dust and Ashes

by PrunusSpinosa



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Female Domination, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revendreth (Warcraft), Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Shadowlands (Warcraft), Stone Legion Generals, Stoneborn, Sweet love, Vaginal Fingering, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands, castle nathria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrunusSpinosa/pseuds/PrunusSpinosa
Summary: My stoneborn OC Grey is having a bad day at her service and is being harshly disciplined by her superiours :>The whole story starts off quite rough and brutish but is getting much sweeter during the chapters because I'm a great softie XD
Kudos: 2





	1. Dust and Ashes I

**Author's Note:**

> Grey is an ordinary low-ranking member of the Stone Legion, stationed in Castle Nathria as a guard. She has the average appearance of a stoneborn with light gray skin, short darker coloured horns, a very long skinny tail, a dirty blond mane and wing membranes on her arms. Compared to other stoneborn, she is quite young and The Stonewright obviously had had a bad day when she created her...  
> The appearance of the other characters and the location should be clear to anyone who plays Shadowlands. Otherwise you've definitely missed something and should invest more time in levelling your character! ;D  
> I have a major crush on General Kaal and meanwhile I know the Sanguine Depths by heart, visiting my beloved several times a day in Mythic+ (and not getting any loot, haha).  
> This is my first fanfiction ever (in fact, it's the first fiction I ever wrote) and english is not my mother tongue. So please be kind ;D  
> I have no beta readers and my power of concentration is very limited due to longtime depression and anxiety, so there might still be some mistakes in the text. Sorry for that!  
> Now I hope there are some more Kaal fans out there who enjoy my work. I am currently working on the next chapter.  
> Thank you for reading <3

Grey was confused. Just a second ago the small creature had been hopping around between her feet, trying to stab her with it's tiny dagger and now it was gone. Alarmed, she tried to figure out the position of her midgety assaulter. It's whole body had been covered in light brown fur and it had been equipped with huge ears and a bushy tail. Somehow it had resembled these fox-like animals which could be found in the golden fields of Bastion, but it had been walking on two feet and it had been talking with a high-pitched squawking voice in a tongue Grey could not understand. It had been one of these strange mortals which were roaming around in her world since this insane Banshee had managed to break the veil between life and death.  
Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her right calf. The creature had somehow emerged from the shadows and drove his weapon into her leg.   
With a yelp she tried to hit the enemy with her claws and flung her long lanky arm at it, which was a good chance for the little creature to strike her again with the dagger. Now she had another deep cut on her forearm. Both wounds were hurting way more than they should and Grey began to feel strangely dizzy in her head.  
Mind clouded, she wobbled towards the enemy, ready to launch another assault, when she eventually lost her balance and fell.  
The furry creature rushed towards her and aimed for her throat.  
"Begone, mortal scum!"  
A huge grey figure suddenly dashed down from the sky and smacked the creature into the wall of the castle. It sank down lifelessly and didn't move any further.  
"General, it..." Grey tried to get up and explain herself but the weapon poison of her assaulter weakened her too much and she sank down to the ground again.   
"Come!"   
General Grashaal grabbed her by one of her short horns, pulled her up on her feet and ungently dragged her inside the castle.

General Kaal was sitting on a sumptuous red armchair in her full crimson and gold armour, except for the blades on her claws and wings she usually wore in combat, sipping Anima from a golden goblet, when Grey was angrily pushed into the hall by Grashaal. Still quite lightheaded she fell on her knees and remained in this position, facing the black polished stone floor. Her head was buzzing and she felt incredibly nauseous. The wounds on her arm and leg burned like acid and her Anima-filled blood was dripping on the floor.  
Kaal raised the eyebrow of her one good eye in surprise but otherwise remained motionless.  
"This soldier is entirely useless, Kaal!" General Grashaal bellowed. "She can't even fight a mortal rogue! He barely reached her knee and his weapon was nothing but a toothpick! That was the most pathetic fight I've ever seen."  
"He... he could go in sort of a stealth mode, I... " Greys began in a low, weak voice.  
"Enough!" Grashaal hit her on the back of her head with quite the impact. "I am tired of your excuses. You are a waste of precious Anima! We trained you for months and you obviously didn't learn one single useful thing! It is your duty to guard Castle Nathria and our Master, and you aren't even able to defend youself against... a rat with a toothpick!?"  
General Kaal chuckled in blatant amusement. With a smirk she put the goblet on a small side table aside from her armchair and slightly tilted her head with a curious but menacing look on her face. "Come here, pretty one." she commanded in a friendly casual manner.  
Grey hardly picked herself up and limped towards Kaal. Unsure, and with a lowered gaze she came to a halt in front of her General.  
"On your knees, soldier." Her voice was still calm but assertive.   
Grey did as told. A stinging pain ran through her injured leg as she bended it.  
"My General, I... I am really sorry, I... he was so small and swift and I... " her voice trembled from shame and awe. She couldn't believe she had been caught in the act of such a poor performance, and if General Grashaal wouldn't have rescued her, she had probably been killed. By a rat with a toothpick...  
"Ahww, my poor child. Don't you worry so much. We all know how tricky these fights can be at times, right?" Kaal said and slightly caressed her jawline with two of her bony fingers.   
Encouraged, Grey raised her head. "Really? You... forgive me?"  
Kaal burst out laughing, grabbed Greys throat in a split second with her claws and choked her viciously. "No, of course not! You are a disgrace for the Stone Legion!" she yelled." I should toss you into the Maw in person!" With these words she let go of Greys throat and kicked her foot against the chest of the startled soldier as if to symbolize what she just had threatened her with.  
Grey awkwardly tried to balance herself but tipped over anyway and clumsily landed on the hard floor on the side of her injured arm with a small yelp.  
Laughing maliciously, Kaal leaned back in her armchair with exagerratedly shown satisfaction and crossed her legs. She took the goblet with Anima from the side table and allowed herself a deep pleasurable mouthful. The sight made Grey's mouth water. The rogue's poison had left her feeling so drained that she would have done everything for a sip of the stimulating red liquid.   
The General noticed her longing gaze and pure cruelty flashed in her visible eye.  
"Maybe,..." she began strechted "we find another purpose for you, soldier."  
Her piercing glance meaningfully moved over to Grashaal, who had been standing in the background for the last few minutes to regain his composure.  
Grey was confused. What kind of purpose was the General talking about? The only purpose a Stoneborn had, was to defend Revendreth and their Master, Sire Denathrius. There was no other purpose than to guard and to fight.  
She looked back to Grashaal, who squared his shoulders with a muffled growl, staring at the female soldier like a hungry predator.  
General Kaal slouched even deeper into her seat. She now sat legs wide apart, looking provokingly cool and slightly licked her lips in relentless anticipation.  
Grey gazed at her imploringly and full of despair. Kaal always had been the archetype of a strong, unyielding female to her. She had always admired her intelligence, agility and superiority, but right now she merely feared her to death.  
She felt panic arise in her stomach and was close to tears. She looked around frantically, trying to detect an escape route, crawling backwards, half sitting, tried to get up and -   
\- bumped backwards into General Grashaals legs.  
He clawed his huge hand into Grey's hair and pulled her on her feet. The spiteful laugh of General Kaal droned in her head in a strange unreal way. She started sobbing uncontrollably and screamed her sheer deadly terror into the dimly lit great hall.  
"Sssh."Grashaal placed one of his big paws on Grey's mouth. He let go of of her hair and squeezed her shoulder almost gently. "You'll like it." he growled into her ear.  
Suddenly she began to understand what was going on. Her eyes widened in surprise and she stopped sobbing. She was ready for whatever punishment was waiting for her, as long as they wouldn't slash her to pieces.  
The General skillfully unfastened the buckles of her upper leather garments and let the piece of armour fall to floor. Grey felt her nipples harden in the sudden cool draft. Or maybe it was because of the rough but professional touch of the General on her back?  
She blushed and lowered her gaze, incapable of dealing with the weird situation.  
Grashaal removed the lower parts of her armour in the same swift way and left Grey standing in the middle of the hall, bared and somehow abased. She felt the eyes of both the Stone Legion Generals on her body like hot stings and awkwardly tried to cover her breasts and pubic area with her own slender claws.  
"Hands off!" Kaal rumbled vigourously.   
Horrified, Grey flinched and immediately did as she had been told.   
Gerenal Kaal examined her closely from head to toe. She had a strange smile on her face Grey could not interpret reliably. Her sharp gray cheekbones had gotten a slightly rosy shimmer and she twisted her hips subtly in an almost lustful manner. Then she nodded to Grashaal. "Do it." she commanded.  
The male General who was still standing behind her pushed his foot against her inner ankle, leaving Grey with a surprised yelp. Inevitably she had to widen her stance to not lose her balance again. In this very second she felt two thick-skinned fingers between her legs which rubbed her most sensitive part firmly. His other hand squeezed one of her breasts and his claws almost cut into the soft flesh. Grey felt the heat forming in her groin and tried to think of something else to not show the Generals her arousal in this disciplinary measure, but she was powerless in the face of Grashaal's skillful touch.  
"What's that, soldier? " he brought his fingers which had been beetween her legs a second ago to her face. They were slick from her own liquids. "Do we enjoy the treatment, little loser? Well, I told you so. Now lick them clean."  
Hesitantly Grey started to lick at her Generals fingers, feeling completely out of her place.  
His other hand which had worked her breast before now went to the place between her legs where the other hand was gone. Teasingly, two chunky fingers pushed into her.  
That was too much. Grey let out a soft moan and automatically stepped her legs a bit further apart to give him better access. He placed his free hand on her throat and slowly choked her, until her delicate moans morphed into rattling noises and she started to scratch his arms in panic to make him let got of her. He untightened his grip and chuckled.  
Grey's eyes were slightly filled with tears again due to the lack of air and with a clouded vision she took a glimpse to General Kaal in her red armchair and noticed her breathing quite heavily, excitedly staring at the two of them. As their eyes met, Kaal had a big grin on her face, showing her sharp teeth. "Good girl." she said gently, and her voice sounded somehow hoarse. Her words had a heartwarming effect on Grey and the soldier drew fresh hope from the thought that the female General might have mercy with her, would put an end to this humiliating situation and just send her to her chamber and suspend her from her service for the rest of the week as a final punishment for her failure.  
"General Kaal, please, I will train harder, I can do this, I will be a better guard for the Master, I..."  
Kaals features suddenly hardened.   
"Destroy her, Grashaal."   
With a single swift movement the male Gerenal jerked at Grey's long tail, pulled her backwards and at the same time placed one of his big strong hands beetween her shoulder blades and pushed her down with force to make her land on her knees again. He stepped in front of her and untightened his girth and leg armour. With a clang the armour fell to the floor and Grey's eyes widenend at the sight.   
He was huge.  
She immedietaly dreaded what was to come next.  
"Please, no, I..." she whispered flatly, but General Grashaal had already grabbed both of her horns and pushed his member into her mouth. Unable to escape his firm grip she had no choice but to receive him. Recklessly he thrust into her throat while holding on to her horns like using them as handles. He ignored her desperate scratching at his arms to make him let go of her and even increased the pace and depth of his thrusts.  
His raspy panting almost drove Grey nuts and her eyes leaked tears from the pain his fierce movements created in the back of her neck and head.   
And from the massive effort to not gag.  
Suddenly he let out a frustrated growl, let go of her horns and pulled back.  
Grey couldn't control the reflex anymore and spew some and bile and blood on the neatly polished floor. She must have had bitten her tongue trying to get all of Grashaal's length in her mouth. Gasping for her breath, she remained on all fours, staring at the nasty little puddle she had produced, head buzzing.  
"Really soldier? So little control over your body?" Kaal laughed spitefully and lounged snugly on her armchair. Casually she let her hand rest between her legs and for a tiny little moment she shut her visible eye in delight.  
Grashaal was standing next to Grey, cock throbbing, breathing heavily.   
"Unlike him." the female General continued and gave her comrade a cheeky smile.  
"Bring her to me!" she ordered.   
Again, General Grashaal grabbed Grey by her thick mane, pulled her up and pushed her towards Kaal. The female General straightened her posture and reached for Grey's upper leg with her slender hand. Her clawed thumb gently caressed the tender flesh on her inner thigh and went upwards ever so slowly until it found the hot damp place of Grey's genitalia, who let out an audibly devoted moan at the touch. She would have loved to throw herself into the arms of her General whom she admired so much, but she resistet the urge to not take the risk of making Kaal really angry and end up being torn to pieces and having her entrails decorate the expensive crimson tapestry of the hall.  
The General pulled her hand back and laciviously licked Grey's liquids from her own claw.  
"Please, don't... stop..." Grey heard herself whisper and instantly regretted it. She sensed it wouldn't be a good idea to make demands in the unsafe situation she was in. Again she pictured her guts hanging from the walls and her head on a golden tablet with an apple in her mouth. She gulped down the newly arising uneasiness in her stomach.  
The face of General Kaal became distorted with a terrifying diabolical grin.   
"Did you hear that, Grashaal?" she cynically asked her comrade, "she said 'don't stop'."  
And with that she contentedly leaned back in her armchair, ready to anjoy the next act in the drama she had induced.  
Grashaal pushed at Grey's shoulders, so she stumbled forward and had to hold onto the arm rests of Kaal's chair to not fall headfirst into her lap.  
Again two huge fingers found her entrance and pushed in while his member rested on her buttock. Another wave of pleasure surged through her body, made her close her eyes and without any further inhibition she let out a loud groan.   
Kaal leaned forward to bring her face close to Grey's ear. "Such a good girl." she muttered seductively and slightly licked at her ear with her cat-like tongue and made her feeling all dizzy. Hungrily, Grey breathed in her scent. She smelled of dust and ashes, and sweet hot female lust. An unbearable tension build up between her thighs and her breathing started to become snatchy. Kaal now looked directly into her eyes with a knowing smile and Grey sensed another chance to be put out of her misery.   
"Grashaal, " she said coldly, "don't let her cum." The General did as he was told and retrieved his fingers.  
"No! Please! Don't stop, I beg you!" Grey whimpered, and instantly became aware of the fact that she now had lost the last bit of what had been left of her dignity.  
"Take her." Kaal commanded her comrade, and with a grim expression she added: "Make her feel our force."  
Grey was alarmed. What was she talking about?  
She felt Grashaal's big paw grab her tail and pull it upwards. The tip of his rock hard cock pushed at the small entrance beneath her tail root.  
"No! Nonono, please! No! Have mercy!" she pleaded in horror and tried to turn around quickly to deny the access to her sphincter, when Kaals hands grabbed her wrists within a split second. Damn, she was faster than any other warrior Grey had ever seen. Her grip was strong like a vise and made sure the soldier remained in her desperate position without any chance to escape.  
General Grashaal spit on his hands and lubricated his member. Then everything happened very qickly. A ripping pain struck through Grey's rear end and her piercing outcry accompanied the General's salacious groans. He took a short break to give her a chance to get used to the feeling of his cock in her tight entrance, but soon went for another deep thrust into her anus. Again she yelped and would have just collapsed if he wouldn't have held her up by her tail so firmly. The pain clouded her mind and she barely noticed Kaal sighing in delight while she watched the spectacle like an empress watching the gladiator beeing ripped apart by some feral beast.  
With one last fierce thrust and a brute growl, Grashaal released deeply into Grey's intestines. He remained in the position for another few seconds, pulled back and let go of her tail. Faintly she sank to the floor, cowering at Kaals feet, who was still holding onto her wrists. She felt the hot cum dripping out of her burning anus. Never before she had felt so humiliated and she wished they just would have her thrown into the Maw instead.   
"Thank you General Grashaal, that was... ravishing." Kaals said haughtily and let go of Grey's hands. "You may leave now." she ordered him in a very aloof manner while her gaze wandered bluntly to his throbbing cock, and with a trace of condescension she added: "That must have been quite satisfying for you."  
"Don't take it too far, Kaal." the General growled. "The Master will not approve it, if you destroy one of the guards just for your pleasure." and with an almost pitying look on his face he peered at the picture of misery at their feet.   
"Maybe I could let you decide how we are dealing with losers like this if I wouldn't permanently have to rescue your big clumsy ass when we're fighting these mortal raiders, 'General'." she countered cockily, pronouncing his title with bare sarcasm.  
Grashaal angrily gritted his teeth at her words but still obeyed. He went to pick up his garments in silence and left the hall.  
General Kaal bend down to Grey, wrapped her arms around her upper body just beneath her armpits and pulled her up effortlessly like she weighed nothing more than an ordinary bat. Then she placed her wiry hands firmly on Grey's hips to stabilize the wobbling soldier.  
"Look at me." she required.  
Reluctantly Grey did as she was told.  
"Well done soldier."  
Grey's face lighted up in surprise. Actually she had expected to be killed by her sadistic General as a grand final to the drama.  
"I wouldn't have thought you'd last that long. You may be the worst warrior I've ever seen but you are somehow tough and devoted. I respect that. Now go, I need to be by myself."  
Grey felt the sting of desperate yearning rushing through her body like a powerful wave.  
"My General, I..."  
"Go."  
"But...!"  
"Get the fuck outta here!"   
Grey winced and hurried to collect her armour. With a last shy gaze over her shoulder to where General Kaal was chilling again in her armchair like nothing had happened she left the hall and sneaked to her chamber.


	2. Dust and Ashes II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on at Castle Nathria after 'the incident'.  
> A little bit of fighting, a little bit of fluff, sexual tension and a dauntless Grey who tries to crack Kaal's shell ;D  
> Not as gloomy and menacing as the first chapter, because f/f love is sweet and delicate, ooh yesss... :>

Irritated, she paced up and down her splendid chamber, occasionally scratching the spot between the long majestic horns on her forehead. She wanted to smash something. Anything. But she resisted the impulse to not expose herself to these kind of feelings.  
...Or feelings in general. At least those which hadn't to do with combat. Being infuriated by enemies was the only acceptable feeling for her. Wrath and fury, and a neverending desire for blood, guts and dismembered bodies, that - and only that! - had to be her entire world. She had been made for this. Being a living bladestorm for the Master was all she knew and all she could - and should! - do.  
But right now she was thinking of that wretched little soldier she had tormented last night when she had used her comrade as a mere tool for her sadistic tendencies. She had done it before a few times in similar ways but all the previous victims had fainted from fear or pain after a little while which was not very inspiring.  
And none of them had ever looked at her like this particular soldier had.  
What was her name again? Grey...  
...that devotion in your eyes, pretty little Grey, the admiration, and your will to please me...  
What!? These thoughts were unacceptable!  
She needed to be respected and feared and not...  
Well, she didn't even know what kind of feeling the soldier named Grey had for her. These things really weren't her area of expertise.  
Lost in the thought, she peered out of the huge red-glazed window of her chamber over the gloomy landscape of Revendreth. She remembered the unknown kind of excitement she had felt in her stomach, as she had held the frail stoneborn by the hips to prevent her from tumbling to the floor after Grashaal had finished with the soldier. Actually she had planned to kill her at the end of her well orchestrated atrocious drama but then this 'Grey'-thingy had gawked at her with these big silly dirty-greenish eyes and she just couldn't do it.  
Frustrated, General Kaal teared her hair, accidentally taking thin strands out of her dreaded style with her claws, leaving her looking rather messy, which annoyed her even more.  
Something had to be done about this...  
...whole...  
...situation!... thing.  
Fiercly, and with a choked snarl, she spun around, sweeping some empty Anima goblets and a chandelier from a table nearby with her tail, snatched an empty scroll and a quill and began to write.

Grey was sitting in the courtyard of Castle Nathria, leaning against Pebblebrain, the big fat guard Gargon she had befriended a while ago. The creature was more simple-minded and docile than the others of his kind and Grey had sensed some similarities between the two of them. She had sweet-talked to him a little bit while she had offered him some bones she had stolen from the kitchen and from then on the beast was following her around whenever there was the opportunity.  
Now Pebblebrain was dozing on the cobble floor of the yard and let Grey use him as a pillow.  
She had indeed been suspended for the rest of the week because 'we need to think about how we are dealing with you in the future'. And so she had nothing left to do than try to relax and forget about that dreadful night. Eyes closed, she listened to a group of some noble Venthyr nearby who were bitching about someone she didn't even know, and her mind wandered off to...  
Suddenfly she heard a flapping noise near her head and when she opened her eyes, the small stone fiend hovered in the air right in front of her face, handing a scroll towards her.  
"A message for you Miss." he said bluntly and off he flew again.  
Frowning, Grey unrolled the scroll.  
'Be in the exercise room in thirty minutes. Bring your weapons.' the paper read in an untidy, slightly aggressive handwriting.  
At first, she was puzzled. Who would write a message like this for her? But soon she assumed a nasty prank by one of her comrades. Maybe the news of her little incident with the Generals had already travelled through the castle - side glance to the Venthyr - and the boys are now going to make fun of her until the case is forgotten and more interesting things had happened in the meantime.  
Anger rose in her body. She would accept the "invitation" and meet this stupid funster, like he had requested, and she would beat the shit out of him.

Thirty minutes later, Grey was standing in front of the double wing door of the exercise room in the basement of the castle. She had brought her glaives but hadn't bothered to put on her armour. She would just throw her glaive at the dork, break his nose with her bare fist and watch him run off, whining like a Maw rat.  
Boldly, she pushed open the door and began the fulminating.  
"You think you're very funny, huh? Who do you think you are, you fucking son of a -"  
Her glaives dropped to the floor with a loud clang as she stood rooted to the ground, staring into the room in terror.  
General Kaal was standing at the other end of the great hall in her armour and - this time, unfortunately - equipped with her wingblades.  
Grey gathered her composure and saluted.  
"My General! I'm... sorry... I wasn't expecting -"  
"Pick that up." the General ordered firmly, nodding at Grey's weapons on the floor.  
Hesitantly, she did as she had been told and in the very moment she got hold on her glaives, Kaal was charging at her, striking out, and she surely would have chopped Grey's head from the shoulders if the unlucky soldier hadn't parried with both her weapons with great presence of mind. The impact of the strike was so hard, Grey had to bend her leg into a half-kneeling stance to gather more force to withstand. Kaal glared at her through the crossed glaives.  
"Oh. You're not that bad after all." she said commendatory.  
Then a volley of more and more strikes followed in a dizzying pace. Grey didn't have any choice but to cover herself with her weapons, trying to avoid getting slashed by the General's blades.  
After only a few seconds, her arms began to tremble from the strain and she felt her strength fade.  
"Stop!" she yelled in distress and rolled herself sidewards to escape the fierce assault of the General.  
That was the opportunity for one of the blades to meet her flesh. She felt a sharp pain on her arm - just about where the mortal rogue had cut her two days ago - and let out a yelp.  
Panting and pressing her hand to the now again bleeding wound she shot a furious look at Kaal, who had withdrawn herself a few steps.  
"O come on. It's gonna heal." she said snarkily and rolled her eyes. "Stop whining and attack!" This can't be happening, Grey thought. This is the worst prank ever.  
And she wondered what would happend to stoneborn souls when they die in the Shadowlands...  
Nevertheless she obeyed the order of the General, took in a deep breath and leaped for the opponent with a furious battle cry, glaives above her head, ready to slam them into Kaal with all her might.  
In a split-second she was disarmed, turned around facing the door, one strong arm strangling her, the other threatening her with the blades near her cervical artery.  
She felt Kaals perfectly toned body against her back and instinctively leaned backwards to escape the tight grip around her throat.  
"Dead." the General stated dryly, not letting go of her yet.  
Grey felt Kaal's armour pushing painfully into her unprotected flesh. She felt like a complete idiot now for not putting on her proper combat garments. She was nothing but an easy prey to Kaal, who apparently was very bored these days.  
"What... do you... want...?" Grey asked through gritted teeth, still nearly breathless under Kaal's tight grip.  
The General, who was a head taller then herself, bend down a little.  
"I don't know." she hissed bitterly near Grey's ear through gritted teeth and with that she harshly shoved her away.  
Panting for air, Grey gazed back over her shoulder.  
"I think I do, though!" she said indignantly. The whole let's-pretend-to-kill-Grey-thing had already gotten to her nerves.  
"You wrecked me the other night, yeah, but I saw the desire in your... eye, and I know that look! You... are lonely and filled with bitterness because you allow yourself to nothing that is fun and even General Grashaal -" Grey's voice died away as she got pushed towards the door by the General.  
"We need to end this." Kaal said grimly and forced the surprised soldier through the door, along the corridors, up the stairs, more corridors, more stairs, until they arrived in some of the higher towers of the castle. Grey hadn't dared to speak any further but she even was quite curious about what was going to happen next. What kind of offhanded half-assed murder attempt would await her in this tower now?  
Forcefully she was shoved through a huge richly decorated door and found herself in a spacious room, provided with everything one needs to curl up. A huge canpoy bed with excessively lush crimson pillows that looked like no one ever had used it. A matching sofa and a few small wooden tables with golden ornaments. The effect of the luxurious interior was scotched though by the many empty goblets scattered around the room and some savage piles of scrolls and other papers on the tables and the sofa.  
Thunderstruck, Grey realised in that instant, that she had been brought to the General's private chamber. She let her gaze wander around the place to take in all the relevant information the room provided, when she got smacked on the back of her head by Kaal.  
"Don't be so nosy." she hissed lowly as she strut past her to let herself sink onto the sofa nearby. Stiffly she began to unfasten the blades on her wings, letting them fall to the thickly carpeted floor one after the other, each with a small thud and a clang where it fell on the others. Awkwardly, Grey stood and watched, not sure what to do now. So, she won't be killed after all? Well, that was a surprise. Or not.  
The last blade didn't come off that easy. Unnerved, the General fumbled at the metal, which did no improvement to the problem.  
"May I?" Grey offered, and approached her somewhat unsure. She kneeled down on the fluffy carpet - much more comfortable than the stone floor last night - and untied the weapon from the dark gray wingtip of her General. It was sharp like a knife even without the blades. The membrane was quite sore where it met the talon. Obviously these weapons had their downside.  
"Some things require more... calmness." Grey stated gently and risked to look at the General's face.  
Kaal glared at her with an inscrutable expression.  
To easy the tension between the two of them, Grey peered over to the lush canopy bed and began to chatter casually: "Have you ever used this thing or do you just... you know - " she made a gesture with her body that mimicked the stiff stone form of a stoneborn gargoyle which was not yet infused with Anima.  
"Shut up." Kaal said flatly, still shooting that piercing look at the soldier.  
"Oh, okay, nevermind..."  
Grey awkwardly scratched the back of her ear and gazed at the floor, blinking nervously. She felt totally lost and lacked any competence to deal with the situation properly. Her gaze went back to the General's chafed wings. Boldly she reached out to trace the thin-skinned bone along from the lower joint to the talon. Such delicate structure and such force that lies in it, she mused.  
"I'm sure the Kyrians have some remedy for that," she began her casual chattering again, examining the raw skin. "You really should -"  
"Shut. The fuck. Up." Kaal lowly snarled at her with a menacing look on her face. Her yellow glowing eye pierced through the squirming soldier who desperately tried to make the best out of her situation.  
"Listen, I'm just trying to be nice to not be slaughtered, okay!?" Grey exclaimed.  
The General still stared at her motionless.  
"There's a thin line between 'nice' and 'annoying'." she then uttered coolly.  
Frustration started to build up in Grey's stomach. How stubborn and uptight can one be? she thought. Fuck it, slit me open then if that is what pleases you.I'm not playing this game until all the worlds end.  
And with that notion she grabbed the wrist of her General, pulled the claw towards her face and very very slightly licked at the tip of the talon, gazing at Kaal with a knowing look. She placed a breathy kiss on the back of her hand while she let her thumb massage the tense muscle of the Generals forearm where it met the wrist joint.  
"What do you... even think you are ... doing, soldier...?" she asked rather faintly, trying to be severe, but not successing.  
"Still just trying to be nice." Grey countered cheekily, a kind smile on her face. "And taking the burden from you to start the business you crave so much." she added seductively.  
"How... did you know..." Kaal whispered, finally unwinding a tiny little bit.  
"I might be the worst warrior that ever wandered this realm, but I know a thing or two about the desires of the flesh. Which is quite amusing, regarding the fact that we are made of stone and -"  
"Will you... just... shut up at last?"  
"Yes, Ma'am." Grey chuckled and rubbed her cheek tenderly against the hard muscles of the General's forearm, still holding onto her wrist firmly. She felt claws grabbing her hair forcefully but not inflicting pain, and sighed contentedly. Finally we're getting there, she thought and with gathering all her courage she stood up, pulling Kaal with her, heading for the canopy bed.  
"Let's try this thing!" Grey uttered merrily and let herself slump to the bed, a big stupid grin on her face. She propped herself up with her arms, legs dangling from the edge of the bed, tilted her head and gazed at the General, who was standing like a statue in front of her, face blank, but again wearing the rosy shimmer Grey had detected the night before.  
She let her eyes graze at the stunning look the General offered. Crimson and gold armour underlining the shape of a perfectly toughened body. Huge black intimidating horns decorating her chiseled head, her ash blond dreadlocked hair forming a striking contrast to her dark skin and the eye patch added some venturesomeness.  
Grey felt as if her heart would explode from the inability to bear the beauty she was witnessing.  
"By all the Eternal Ones, you look stunning." she breathed, overwhelmed. Now that she was sure she wouldn't be slaughtered, her mind was fully open for the impression.  
Awestruck, she let her fingers trail the muscles of the General's thighs, breathing audibly, squirming her hips to ease the hot tension building up in her groin. Carefully she moved her hand under the leather straps on Kaal's inner thigh that attached the armour plates to the body, waiting for a reaction.  
The General stepped her legs further apart the slightest litte bit and with a hissing sound sucked in some air.  
"Well, look at that. Is it getting uncomfortable under that... thing.?" Grey asked mockingly and with her newly discovered nonchalance she added: "Why don't you remove this armour? ...'cause I have no idea how it's done. Looks... complicated." She raised her eyebrows while studying the mechanics of the armours fastening.  
With a swift movement, Kaal had loosened something at her back and all of the leg pieces fell to the floor.  
"Well, it's not." she stated arrogantly, and without further demand on the part of the soldier, she removed her upper garments as well.  
"Oh. That was... unexpected." Grey exclaimed, genuinely surprised. She bit her lip looking at the now almost fully exposed General, who was still wearing her girth though.  
With the back of her fingers Grey traced the line from the solar plexus across the steel abs down to where the opulent girth was still hanging down. She pressed her head on Kaal's waist with a longing sigh, wrapping her arms around the General's slender body, letting her claws scratch at the back of her superior with gentle force.  
"You are so beautiful, " she muttered into the toned flesh. "I could eat you up."  
She felt strong hands cupping her head.  
"Thank you. I appreciate your admiration." Kaal's voice was low and hoarse. She clearly needed to gather all her strength to maintain her haughty attitude, and still failed.  
Grey moved her hand underneath the General's girth near sweet spot where the source of her omnipresent bad temper lied. She let her fingers rake through a small tuft of wiry locks, carefully avoiding to touch anything else, head still snuggeled to the spot just beneath the General's breasts. She heard her groan in frustration and desire and allowed herself to a wicked little unseen smile. She had to admit, she felt incredibly powerful, having the mighty General Kaal melt in her hands like wax from a candle.  
Then she retrieved her hand and caused Kaal to shoot a menacing look at her.  
Unimpressed, Grey pushed herself further onto the bed, legs bend and slightly apart, just enough to look stimulating but not slutty. Although she was still in her casual clothing she knew she offered an irresistible sight to any highly aroused individual.  
Hungrily, the General followed her, crawling onto the bed as well, her spectacular appearance towering over Grey, casting a long dark shadow over the soldiers squirming body. She straddled the petite stoneborn and nipped at her shoulder with sharp fangs.  
Grey hissed in pain and arousal and arched her back, her crotch demanding friction of some kind. Suddenly she felt two fingers slipping under the thin fabric of her short pants, shoving the cloth aside, burying themselves deep inside her moist entrance without any warning.  
The sensation was intense and had Grey gasp in surprise. Passionetaly, she flung her arms around Kaal and rocked her hips to have her thrust even deeper inside her with her delicate fingers. The fingering was fierce and ruthless like just everything the General did but Grey didn't complain as she was taking every violent thrust with great pleasure, eyes closed in pure rapture with an ecstatic smile on her face, moaning loudly like a cat in heat. She felt the tension build up unbearingly strong in her guts and when she finally opened her eyes to look at Kaal's flawless features, a feral fire was burning in the General's only good eye, exposing the very essence of her nature, old as the world, eternal as death itself. Grey came with the force of a thousand unreal suns exploding inside her. Wave after wave of agonizing lust washed through her, causing her flesh to contract vigorously around the Generals fingers. She felt like dying and being reborn at the same time. Like a piece had been brutally torn out of her sould, formed into a flash of pure eternal light just to be merged back into her burning soul again. Tears of love and despair and pain and relief and just every known feeling in this world or any other world existing ran down her cheeks.  
As she finally looked at Kaal through watery eyes, she saw her sitting upright again, still straddeling her, letting her hands rest on Grey's knees, gazing at her. The usual atrocity had gone extinct from her features. She looked like an ancient god, wise and unreal, seemingly pondering about the chaotic whirl of feelings she had inflicted upon the soldier.  
"Now you know why I can't let anyone have me." she stated calmly.  
Grey felt the irresistible urge to giggle arise inside her. She buried her face in her hands to not show her amusement. She peeked through her fingers at the General with a fond smile.  
"Because you are way too hot for any mortal and immortal soul, my General?" she asked with a tender taunt. "I can handle that."  
She rubbed her sweaty face to regain her composure and adressed to Kaal in an exaggeratedly formal way.  
"Now let me return the favour, Mylady, and redeem you from your agony." she said overblown and started brushing her fingers slightly to the General's inner thighs, causing the superior to close her eye, letting her head tip back with an audible snap of her upper spine.  
Whether she was groaning from pain or lust, Grey couldn't make out.  
Gently, she let her fingers brush over the General's sweetest spot, wettening it with her liquids, causing her to breathe heavily, exhaling low sonorous sounds of pleasure. She retreated her fingers and casually placed her hand on her own pubic eminence, fingers facing upward. Volouptously she smiled at Kaal, hoping she'd get the idea.  
And she did.  
She lowered herself on Grey's tempting fingers, still holding onto the knees of the soldier and began to ride her lover's hand with sheer outright rapture.  
Grey felt like she witnessed some ancient occult ritual of some entity her mind wasn't developed enough to understand fully. The beauty and grace of the image presenting to her was overwhelming. She could watch every muscle and tendon stretch and relax with the lusty movements of her General, the Anima-filled blood rushing through her thick veins, causing them to emerge under the dark skin. She felt hotter than any ordinary female on Grey's hand and her liquids were leaking so much they caused a glittering silvery creek on the side of Grey's hand.  
If Grey had died in this instant, she would have been perfectly fine with it. She felt like she had seen everything relevant in her life now. Life itself. Guarding and fighting for a higher purpose seemed so minuscule to her in that very moment, when her General finally allowed herself to climax. Grey provided her with deep thrusts accompanying the fierce contractions of the womb. Strangely, Kaal didn't utter a single sound when she came. Her claws just dug into the flesh on Grey's knees, eye closed, breathing heavily, head tilted slightly backwards, her horns piercing the air regally.  
A new flush of devotion seized at Grey's already bleeding heart and she had to fight back tears again. Her sensitive fragile mind just couldn't handle the savage beauty of the moment.  
General Kaal's movements slowly died away and she slumped down, letting her heavily horned head tip forward, panting for air.  
In silence she rolled over and sprawled on the bed next to Grey, staring at the ceiling of the canopy.  
"I think I like this piece of furniture." she said dully, letting her hands caress the soft plushy fabric beneath her. Then she turned her head, facing Grey.  
"You may go now, soldier. I need to be by myself."  
"Fuck you, Kaal." Grey said fondly and snuggled to the General's chest. She closed her eyes and deeply breathed in her scent. Dust and ashes, she thought as she dozed off to the sound of a heart beating like a drum from the core of all worlds underneath dark gray skin...

It is right and should be so. Life is made for joy and woe.


End file.
